


Codes and Wake Up Calls

by fembuck



Series: The Nun's Nest [5]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: Beatrice has important work to do, but Ava is … distracting.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Series: The Nun's Nest [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824703
Comments: 27
Kudos: 586





	Codes and Wake Up Calls

***

Beatrice caught movement out of the corner of her eye and a small smile touched her lips. Despite being aware that she now had a visitor, Beatrice chose to keep her head bowed and her eyes focused on the papers spread out on the desk in front of her, pretending not to have noticed that she was no longer alone in the room. 

A few moments later, Beatrice felt a hand land on her shoulder, squeezing it gently, before sliding down her back.

“Hey,” Ava greeted, pressing a kiss to Beatrice’s cheek.

“Hello,” Beatrice returned, tilting her head up which provided the halo bearer with an opportunity to bring their lips together. “Why do you hate doors?” Beatrice asked, when she was no longer wearing Ava’s lips.

The door was open. There was no need for Ava to phase into the room through a wall.

Ava tilted her head to the side, like a curious puppy. “Did you ever stop to think, just for a second, that maybe it’s doors that hate _me_?” she asked, almost managing to keep a straight face throughout the whole overly-dramatic performance. Almost.

Beatrice looked up at her, her expression both incredulous and amused. “You are such a doofus,” she breathed out fondly.

“But you wouldn’t have me any other way, right?” Ava asked, her tone light-hearted and playful.

“Oh, I’m sure I could think of some other lovely ways to have you,” Beatrice replied suggestively, the emphasis she placed on the last two words sending a shiver of pleasure down Ava’s spin.

“Is that right?” Ava asked curiously, surprised but most definitely pleased by the saucy comment.

She had been careful after that first night in Beatrice’s room, not to let herself get ahead of things when they retired to bed together at the end of each day. She had realized that she needed to let Beatrice determine when things between them would progress, and how. 

Over the following week, Beatrice had become more and more comfortable with increased contact, and the night before they had spent forever kissing, and whispering while their fingers explored the soft skin and firm muscle that lay beneath their sleep shirts. All day thoughts of Beatrice’s silken skin beneath her fingers as they trailed down along the curve of her spine, Beatrice arching instinctively into the touch. 

The added contact had been a pleasing addition to kissing, cuddling, and sleeping in each other’s arms, and if Beatrice was now ready to add ‘dirty talk’, well a nun’s version of it anyway, into the mix, Ava was definitely not going to object.

“Scooch,” she continued a moment later, gesturing with her hand for Beatrice to push her chair back.

Beatrice looked at her curiously, but did as Ava wished, pushing the chair she was seated in further away from the edge of the desk without question or comment.

“What now?” Beatrice inquired, gazing up at Ava.

“A genius move,” Ava replied before smoothly sliding onto Beatrice’s lap, straddling her.

Beatrice hummed with pleasure as she looped her arms around Ava’s waist and then nuzzled her face into Ava’s neck. “I feel like I’m being tested,” she murmured, arching towards Ava when the warrior nun’s fingers teased at the nape of her neck before sliding up into her hair. 

“By who?” Ava asked, fingers massaging Beatrice’s scalp through soft, silken strands of raven hair. “Lil’ ol’ me?” she asked innocently, using her other hand to tilt Beatrice’s face up towards her and then trailing her thumb over Beatrice’s lips, smiling when Beatrice’s lips parted and caught the tip of her thumb in her mouth.

A long moment later, Beatrice leaned back and sighed regretfully. 

“I should actually finish this,” she said, glancing behind Ava at the papers that lay on scattered on the desk.

Ava exhaled roughly, and shifted slightly on Beatrice’s lap. “You started the funny business,” she reminded Beatrice. 

“I did. I know,” Beatrice sighed. She hadn’t actually planned on starting anything, but Ava had just been being so Ava, and Beatrice hadn’t been able to stop herself. “It’s not my fault, though.”

“No?” Ava asked.

“There was an extenuating circumstance,” Beatrice said solemnly.

“What was it?”

“You,” Beatrice accused, unable to stop herself from smiling when Ava lifted a questioning eyebrow at her.

“How do you figure?”

“You are a very attractive doofus,” Beatrice replied, and Ava couldn’t stop herself from leaning in to give Beatrice a quick kiss.

“So, how is the code breaking going?” Ava asked, remaining seated on Beatrice’s lap, though she did lean back slightly, the shift meant to convey to Beatrice that she intended to behave herself now that they were talking about something serious.

“Slowly, but surely,” Beatrice breathed out.

They had finally received another communique from Mother Superion and they had been eager to learn what new information she had for them. However, they soon discovered that the text was unintelligible, enciphered, and they were without the key.

Fortunately for them, Beatrice’s Big Brain had been hard at work making connections in the background of her mind while she slept, and in the early hours of the morning Beatrice had jolted awake, startling Ava so badly she had fallen off the bed. 

As Ava had tried to figure out what was happening, Beatrice had gotten up and rushed over to the closet, throwing open the door before she started searching the battle habit she had been wearing the night they had infiltrated the Vatican. Not long after she began looking, Beatrice turned around to face Ava, a circular device clutched in her hand. 

When Ava eloquently inquired, “What that?” as she rubbed at her eyes sleepily, Beatrice explained that in the aftermath of the fight with Sister Crimson at the Vatican, Mother Superion had pressed the device into her hand right after Beatrice had given the older woman her spare glock. At the time Beatrice had taken the item to be a pocket watch, which she had found strange, however she had been forced to return her attention to not dying moments after Mother Superion and Ava exited the chamber, and therefore had not been able to dwell on the reason why Mother Superion had given it to her. 

As they fled the city in a stolen van, Beatrice finally had time to examine the item. Inside of the circular case, she had found a disk that was composed of two concentric rings. The outer ring of the disk was engraved with the Latin alphabet. The inner ring was also engraved with the Latin alphabet, but on it, the letters were written out of order. The device was intricately designed and well-crafted, but at that point in time any practical function it had was a mystery, and Beatrice put it out of her head and focused thinking about what needed to be done to ensure they survived the next few days.

The thought that had jolted Beatrice awake was that the disk could be the key they needed to decipher Mother Superion’s message. Beatrice explained her idea to Ava, and they headed downstairs to test the theory, soon discovering that it was sound. If one rotated the inner ring of the device to match letters engraved across the outer ring of the disk, the message could be intelligibly translated, one painful letter at a time.

“Will you be done by ‘lights out’?” Ava asked.

“I wouldn’t wait up,” Beatrice said, sighing again.

“Bea,” Ava exhaled unhappily. “You’re exhausted. You need sleep.” 

She wasn’t a doctor, but she’d watched enough publicly broadcasted educational programming to know that brains required sleep to function properly.

“I’ll sleep when it’s done,” Beatrice said, hoping to reassure Ava as much as possible. “It’s important. We need to know what information Mother has for us. Our lives ... _your_ life,” she whispered, “could depend on it.”

“I could keep you company,” Ava offered, already mentally planning a list of things she’d need to grab from their room, like some pillows and a blanket, as well as making a quick trip to the kitchen to make a thermos full of Camila’s sweet nettle tea.

Beatrice smiled at Ava warmly, touched by the offer, but she shook her head. 

“I think this impromptu visit has more than demonstrated that you’d be far too tempting a distraction.”

Ava huffed, but she knew Beatrice was right, and so she accepted the inconvenient truth.

 _Stupid personal growth_ , Ava mind-grumbled.

“Fine. I too shall act like a responsible adult,” Ava sighed, pouting, which made Beatrice smile.

Ava tucked a few strands of raven hair behind Beatrice’s ear, and then leaned forward, kissing Beatrice on the forehead before she slipped off her lap.

“I better go,” she said, knowing that lingering was likely to lead to Beatrice becoming distracted again.

“Use the door,” Beatrice said as Ava stepped away from her and began to move in the opposite direction of the door.

“Never,” Ava replied grinning as she walked backwards toward the wall, her grin faltering for a moment when she bumped into it, not having realized how close she had gotten. 

“I meant to do that,” Ava told Beatrice, watching as the other woman struggled to hold back her laughter. “It’s called ‘comedy’, okay. It’s called ‘timing’,” she continued, and Beatrice lost her battle and lifted her hand up to cover her smile as her body shook silently with laughter. 

“See,” Ava declared. “It worked. You’re welcome. And now I shall take my leave,” she declared, chin tilted high. “Ava out!” 

She saluted Beatrice, and then, before she could embarrass herself further, she phased backward through the wall and out of sight. 

***

Ava fell limply into the chair closest to the kitchen door and bent forward, closing her eyes the moment her head touched the table-top. 

As Ava attempted to hold onto every last millisecond of sleep she possibly could, the other Sisters began to file into the room and find seats. Camila, upon noticing that Ava had her head on the table, decided to follow suit, while Mary and Lilith simply silently, and miserably slumped down into the nearest seat.

It was just past four a.m and Beatrice had finished decoding the message.

“This couldn’t wait ‘til morning?” Mary asked, looking just, so incredibly unhappy to be conscious.

“I had hoped,” Beatrice said, picking up the kettle she had set to heat before heading up the stairs to wake the other’s. “But then I read it,” she sighed, moving around the table, pouring the hot water into mugs the mugs she had laid out earlier.

“Is it really as bad as all that?” Camila asked, worried.

“That’s for all of us to decide,” Beatrice replied, finally taking a seat as the others began to reach for their tea, desperate for anything that could help them become more alert. “We have information now at least, which gives us the opportunity to plan.”

“What information?” Lilith asked, sipping the piping hot tea without a hint of discomfort.

Beatrice unfolded the piece of paper she had translated the message on and laid it on the table in front of her.

“Shall I start with the good news or the bad news?”

“There’s good news?” Camila asked, sounding surprised but pleased.

“Good...ish,” Beatrice replied.

“Ish?” Camilla’s face fell slightly.

Lilith sighed loudly. “Just spill it, already. It’s too early for quipping.”

“Or is it too lat…” Ava began, lifting her head from the table, however before she could finish she saw Beatrice shaking her head at her. “Perspective is a thing,” she muttered, slouching back in her chair.

“Well,” Beatrice began, “according to Mother Superion, Pope-” she practically spit out the title in disgust, “Duretti, or whatever he’ll end up styling himself, has no idea where we actually are … though he does have people searching for us.”

“That it for the good news?” Mary asked.

“Good-ish,” Beatrice clarified again. “Mother is running the order for now, but Duretti has commanded her to use the OCS search for us as well.”

“So we’re being hunted by our Sisters?” Camila’s shoulders sagged.

“Ineffectively, due to Mother’s intervention and misdirection,” Beatrice said, “but, essentially, yes … hence the ‘ish’.”

“What else does it say?” Mary asked, her eyes focused on the piece of paper in front of Beatrice.

“She’s … concerned about our benefactor’s allegiance,” Beatrice related.

“Salvius?”

Beatrice nodded in response to Ava’s question. 

“It seems Fa … “ Beatrice paused. “Vincent,” she corrected, “made it out of Vatican city alive and functional,” she went on, noticing the way Mary’s hand clenched at the confirmation that Shannon’s murderer was alive and walking around freely. “He led Adriel to ArqTech, but without the Halo, he could not power the portal.”

“That sounds good...ish,” Ava observed.

“Well, at the very least, I suppose it’s not terrible. We must, however, take into consideration that...”

“Adriel knows how to use the Halo with more accuracy than Ava can at the moment,” Mary interjected, seeing exactly what the worry was. “If he can convince Jillian she’s got a better shot of opening the portal with the Halo in his hands, she could pose a threat to Ava.” 

“She wouldn’t…would she?”

“Her son entered the portal,” Beatrice reminded Camila. “We cannot assume she will act with the rationality and honour we came to know. She created the arc to save him. It is completely within the realm of possibility that she will turn on us if she thinks Adriel has a better shot at reuniting them than we do.”

“Well … shit,” Ava exhaled, rubbing her temples. “So, what does this mean?” 

“That we need a new plan,” Mary replied, glancing at the mug of tea in front of her disdainfully, “Which means I’m making coffee,” she declared, pushing her chair away from the table before standing up while Lilith nodded her approval.  
  
Coffee was a must.

The End

Concluded in Part 6!

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I've just got to thank you all for being super-stars and warming my heart with your comments! Thank you so much for taking the time to respond. It really does mean so much to me :)
> 
> Sorry for the update being a little bit later than usual this time. I was riding an unsustainable high immediately after finishing the show, and eventually could not sustain the pace my brain was rattling things off at.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it. And, as always, comments are always welcome and greatly appreciated!


End file.
